An example of a conventional image sensing apparatus equipped with a light-emitting section for illuminating a subject will be described with reference to FIGS. 11 to 15.
FIGS. 11 to 13 illustrate examples of an image sensing apparatus in which the light-emitting section is always exposed externally for design reasons. FIGS. 14 and 15 illustrate structures in which the light-emitting section usually is concealed within the main body of the image sensing apparatus and is exposed externally of the apparatus by automatic or manual operation when necessary.
In FIGS. 11, 12, 13, 14 and 15, reference numerals 101, 111, 121, 131 and 141 each denote the main body of an image sensing apparatus, reference numerals 102, 112, 122, 132 and 142 each denote an imaging lens, and reference numerals 103, 113, 123, 133 and 143 each denote a light-emitting section.
The light-emitting section 103 in FIG. 11 is placed above the imaging lens 102 (for example, see the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-314865).
The light-emitting section 113 in FIG. 12 is placed below a hinge mechanism 114 so adapted that an image display device 117 may be opened and closed freely relative to the main body 111 of the image sensing apparatus. Further, the light-emitting section 123 of FIG. 13 is placed below the imaging lens 122. When the user of the image sensing apparatus shown in FIG. 12 or 13 grasps the main body 111 or 121 of the image sensing apparatus, the right hand 116 or 126 of the user comes into intimate contact with the front end face 115 or 125 of the main body 111 or 121 as illustrated in FIG. 12 or 13.
Furthermore, the light-emitting section 133 in FIG. 14 is held by a member 136 so adapted that the light-emitting section 133 may be rotated freely in the directions of arrows 137 about a point 134. The holding member 136 is so designed that the light-emitting section 133 is situated at position b when it is concealed within the main body 131 of the image sensing apparatus and at position a when it is exposed. A similar arrangement is described in the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-250962.
Furthermore, in FIG. 15, the light-emitting section 143 is held by a member 146 so adapted that the light-emitting section 143 may be rotated freely in the directions of arrows 147 about a point 144 in a manner similar to that of FIG. 14. The holding member 146 is so designed that the light-emitting section 143 is situated at position b when it is concealed within the main body 141 of the image sensing apparatus and at position a when it is exposed. Part of the imaging lens 142 is provided with a recess 145 in order to accommodate the holding member 146 at position b.
The light-emitting section in the description above mainly is used when taking a still picture if it is referred to as an electronic flash and is used when shooting a moving picture if it is referred to as a video light.
The following problems arise with the placement of the light-emitting section described above:
(1) If the light-emitting section is disposed as shown in FIG. 11, the height H of the main body of the image sensing apparatus increases and the apparatus becomes large in size.
(2) If the light-emitting section is disposed as shown in FIGS. 12 and 13, there is the danger that the light-emitting section will be concealed by the fingers of the user when the user grasps the main body of the image sensing apparatus by hand. Operability is poor.
(3) If a configuration in which the light-emitting section is made to project is adopted, this will detract from the attractive external appearance of the design.
(4) If the light-emitting section is disposed as shown in FIGS. 14 and 15, a rotation mechanism that causes the light-emitting section to pop up is required, the cost of the image sensing apparatus rises and the apparatus becomes large in size.